


What Hurts The Most/Shower You With Comfort

by JaneDoe876



Series: What Hurts The Most/Shower You With Comfort [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having her self confidence derailed and her dad faking interest in her Author of story gets a visit from Loki who comes to her aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most/Shower You With Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the worst day, week ever I need comfort so I wrote this and it's helping me feel better. This is a personal fic to me since the event mentioned actually happend. And the title is well just how I feel, I don't know what hurts most faking interest or not being interested at all. I hope that this does cheer someone up if they're going through the same thing. Con-crit is always welcomed. I am Loki's girlfriend in this. Enjoy!

I was crying letting out all the hurt that I felt inside, what a horrible day, week. It's as if the universe doesn't want me to be happy. I've never felt more alone or lost.

Why couldn't I ever get credit? Why must my environment belittle me and make me feel worthless. All my insecurities were out in the open now, at least I thought to myself as more tears ran down my cheeks; no one will ever see them and use them to make fun of me.

I wiped my tears and took a shower I was so cold and a shower seemed like a good idea after this tiring day.

Steam filled up the shower and then suddenly green fog appeared. I knew it was Loki, sometimes he appeared like that. "Hi" I said quietly. The green fog changed colors from green to gold, gold meant hello.

"Why is my Enchantress upset?" I heard his voice through the fog. "It's a long story" I said feeling fresh tears coming down my cheeks as I finished my shower.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back in my room with Loki following me still in fog form. "I want to see you" I said quietly. The fog disappeared and Loki appeared in its stead.

With a wave of his hand I was dried and dressed with a long black sleeved shirt and black tights. I felt his arms around me in a tight loving embrace. I told him everything that happened.

About how my so called dad faked interest in me and about how my insecurities were now out and also how I just wished that for once I wouldn't have to feel as if I have to ask for permission.

 

He kissed the top my head as we both lay in my bed together cuddled. Loki gently stroked my hair and whispered in my ear, "You are okay, you are wonderful" he knew that's all I've ever wanted to hear. I kissed his heart as I cuddled closer to him.

He gave me a slow loving kiss. "I am here for you my love, always" he said softly as our lips parted for air. "I know, I love you Wolf Eyes" I said feeling drained. "I love you too Enchantress, with all my heart" he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it really warms my <3 plus when I'm upset and I see I got kudos it makes me smile so thank you for comforting me when you don't even know it :)


End file.
